Gone Astray
by Sammi-chan
Summary: *Incomplete* (PG-13 later?) Kagome and Inuyasha's well has been blocked. Now there's a problem, right?
1. Gone Astray Ch 1

Gone Astray – An Inu-yasha Fanfic by Sammi-chan

**Summary**: The portal between ancient Japan and the present one has been shut, Kagome is on one side – and Inu-yasha on the other… So now there's a problem, right?

**Rating**: PG (PG-13 later?)

**11/24/02**

CHAPTER 1

Sota pulled on Kagome's hand, dragging her down. She groaned at every tug as he bounced up and down the sidewalk, and ran to the corner and back, his energy… uncontainable. The sidewalk seemed hard – coal gray – yet surprisingly beautiful, and sparkling. Kagome was reminded of Inu-yasha; he _could_ be sweet, it was all a matter of whether or not he wanted to be.

"Hey, sis?" Sota said. Kagome sighed, and pulled one of her backpack straps back onto her shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Look what I got!" He held up a small envelope. She didn't know what could even _fit_ in an envelope that small. Surely nothing normal. He dumped its contents into his chubby palm, and held them up for her to see. Kagome cringed – he had lost a tooth, and was, surely enough, showing it to her as they got on the subway.

A little girl started getting teary eyed, no more than three years old. Seemingly frightened by the pearly white object in Sota's hand, her mother quickly explained that it happened to everyone. The girl only looked more shocked.

"Did'ja see?" grinned Sota toothily. "I lost it in school!" Kagome refused to be like the girl in the corner, clinging to her mother.

"Yes, I saw," she said, smiling matter-of-factly. A pause came between them, and the train jerked to a stop, throwing Kagome a bit off balance. When she regained it, she continued: "Put it away for now, the Tooth Fairy will come get it later…"

"Really?!" he gasped, eyes wide with excitement. Sota clung to her arm – again.

"Of course."

~

Inuyasha sat atop a tree, miserably irritable. As usual, he was dressed in his red outfit, a brighter red than if it were stained with blood. Around his neck, prayer beads were strung amongst white fangs. The air was peaceful, the temperature cool. Yet he noticed something wrong about it as he sniffed the breezes passing him: Kagome was nowhere to be found.

Myoga was perched on his shoulder, being the parisitely fly he was.

"L-Lord Inuyasha…" he said, shivering from the cold. "When is Kagome coming back?" Inuyasha shook his silver head sadly. Moments later, he raised it, continuing to stare into empty nothingness, no matter the beauty to anyone else. To him, it was ugly – Kagome wasn't inhaling the same oxygen he was.

"Feh," Inuyasha muttered to Myoga. "Who knows if she'd ever if I didn't make her?" Myoga sensed affection in his voice, something that he had not often heard. It was now obvious to him: Inuyasha missed her, and very badly, according to his tone. Whether it was more than affection was yet to be determined in his mind. Inuyasha jumped down from the top branch, limb by limb of the tree. Grace and agility controlled his movements, and meanwhile his balance and speed made it more delightful to watch. Lady Kaede stole a glance at his unhappy face as he walked towards the fields.

"What is the matter, Inuyasha?" she said, and despair filled her voice. "Amuse yourself, won't you? Go find some rumors of the Shikon Shards if that's all you can do!" He made no response, no movement.

"Would you mind if you left me alone, flea?" he hissed at Myoga. Myoga left his shoulder quickly, and was too afraid of what might've happened if he hadn't. Inuyasha was all too grouchy to be dealt with at the moment – he would leave the problem to Kagome.

~

Sota looked at his grandfather in curiosity. Beside him sat Kagome, fidgeting unbearably. She would never confront her grandfather on this matter; it was out of the question. Even if his "spells" never worked, she _was_ worried about whether one did, just once.

"I'm going to go plug up that old well once and for all!" His eyes sparkled. "I have _just_ the spell!" Sota groaned, and Kagome's mother sighed.

"Pop, I think it's time to just let it go…" Kagome's mother replied. She was tired of his wasting money on "sacramental" sake. As she saw it, it was a waste of money. Sometimes more than others, nothing less – it never worked in any case. Grandpa raised his arm in triumph.

"Look, Kagome!" he shouted, voice screeching and raspy. His throat was dry; she handed him a spare cough drop from her skirt pocket. Kagome poked her head inside the hut, into the well. He had plugged it up with a huge boulder, almost the size of a glacier. She winced – she'd never see Inuyasha again! Almost immediately, she paused.

Perhaps it was good thing; most teenagers never met _anyone_ from the feudal ages of Japan. Except maybe the skeletons in a museum, but she never went to see them. If she had never met him, her life would've been a lot different from the present. Yes, it was for the better.

Her mind flipped again. Inuyasha would be furious at her if he ever got into the present again. Beside the point was the fact that she missed him. Her mother looked at her, a questioning countenance on her face. Kagome's eyes swelled up and her heart felt a pang of full loss. She ran to her room, tears streaming down her face.

~

For the millionth time that day, Inuyasha sat by the well. The one that connected him and Kagome, the one he wished to jump into so badly it hurt his guts. His honey-golden eyes trailed every detail: the splinters, every speck of dirt. He was glad to be alone; he didn't want anyone else drinking in his sorrow. Kagome had bid him goodbye only five days before, he was determined to be content with staying home, alone, and let her live her life, if only for a couple more days.

_I don't need her._ He thought to himself, biased towards his previous view of her. _She's never been _that_ important. I can deal. Just watch me._ Inuyasha took a breath, surveying the ground in front of him, the drop, and the impact average. He jumped into the well, and expecting a blow to his stomach, he closed his eyes. When he opened them, he remained inside the well, still in feudal Japan, covered in dirt.

~

"Kagome?" called her mother. She rapped on Kagome's door, expecting her sweet, 18-year-old girl to answer quickly. No reaction made her knock again. Inside her room at her desk, Kagome sighed, pen to paper, scribbling everything she ever had thought of about Inuyasha. All their adventures, the demons, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango. She remembered the flesh mask vividly, little Mayu getting dragged below the earth's crust. Her mother stood in the doorway, hands on her hips.

"Don't worry me like that, Kagome," said her mother, pouting slightly. "You know I want to respect your privacy… Within limits." The silky soft palms of her hands were laid against Kagome's cheeks. She kissed Kagome's forehead, and closed the door behind her.

Kagome tilted her head up, pausing her writing. She stared at her books. Inuyasha had never given her back her math textbook! A giggle escaped her lips as she reflected on the time he had asked her what magic spells they were. Her mind decided to let Inuyasha go – for now.

~

He was worried now – why couldn't he go through?! Inuyasha pounded the ground, which only irritated his eyes, tears emerging and then trickling down his cheeks. He was flushed, terribly upset. It couldn't be his ability; that had never mattered before.

All he knew was that he hadn't been able to get to Kagome. That somewhere in the future, Kagome sat, most likely unconcerned, in her room, at her desk, doing homework. She would never return. Why would she want to?

**A/N**: So whatdya' think? This is my third ficcie. Please continue reading and reviewing! If anyone desires to send me a comment in private (for some reason) send it to: animeangel2007@yahoo.com. Many thanks!


	2. Gone Astray Ch 2

Gone Astray – An Inu-yasha Fanfic by Sammi-chan 

**A/N**: I have to admit these few chapters have been highly inspired by graphic novels 3 + 4. Not exactly sure how, though, except that they make sense in my mind. **_PLEASE review_** – it's one of the only reasons I keep writing. All private comments to: **animeangel2007@yahoo.com**.

**Summary**: Feh. Hard to explain. Just continued from the last chapter. I guess this is more for my enjoyment than anyone else's because no one reviewed. ;-; ::sad.:: You guys perk up and review, and I promise to write more.

**Rating**: PG (PG-13 later?)

FOR ALL FUTURE REFERENCE – I DO NOT OWN INU-YASHA, KAGOME, SOTA, SHIPPO, MIROKU, SANGO, SESSHO-MARU OR MYOGA! IT ALL BELONGS TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!!! *sob*

**11/26/02**

CHAPTER 2

Kagome was tucking Sota into his bed. She kissed his forehead, and turned off the light.

"Kagome?" his voice echoed in the hush.

"What?" Kagome giggled. Sota sat up in his bed.

"Could you plug in the night light?" She sighed, and reluctantly plugged it in. The glow was a soft orange, comforting and warm. Kagome looked at it grimly; she had _hated_ being afraid of the dark. When she was younger, it had been her greatest fear. Every night, she would hear loud thumps inside her ear, like the beat of a drum. She would run into her parents' room, shrieking and howling, sobbing dramatically. It was all quite a scene. Her parents… well, they were never entirely pleased with their beauty sleep interruptions.

She kissed her brother again, and shut the door. The lock clicked. Kagome gripped the doorknob, and tried to twist it; it wouldn't open! She became a bit worried and bit her lip, especially from all her experience with demons. The flesh mask had come after her because she had the shards in a bottle on her desk. Kagome punched the door, praying it would work.

"Owwww," she whined, rubbing her now sore and red knuckles. She kicked it. Again, the door wouldn't budge. Kagome slipped her hand inside her pajama pocket. The shards were gone! She assumed she must've dropped them inside Sota's room – but she couldn't get in. Exasperated by this point, she ran downstairs and set the ladder against the house, trying to climb in the window. Inside, a creature was drifting through the air: a demon.

Suddenly, she got afraid; Inuyasha wouldn't be there to save her this time. He was trapped somewhere in the feudal ages, and most likely, perfectly happy about it. Of course, she was only worried about the safety of Sota for the moment, and punched the glass.

"God, why can't these things _work_?!" she grumbled angrily. Kagome gulped, and motioned to her frightened brother. As usual, he was sitting in his bed, looking curiously at the demon, as though innocent of everything that had ever happened. Hopefully, he would snap out of his frozen stiff state, and unlock the window. She tapped the glass with her sharp fingernail, over and over again, trying to drive the demon's attention away from Sota.

The demon opened its eyes: pale green, and alas, they were only thin slits on each side of his head. Multiple arms dangled from every direction, branching off like a tree's limbs. It blended in perfectly with the darkness, and was a pitch-black color. Slender in it's build, it resembled a serpent in Kagome's eyes, the type she had always read about. It would be difficult to defeat, and unlike some demons, was very agile and fit. She watched it's movements through the window, aggravation growing inside her chest.

She was sick of being helpless. When she had been with Inuyasha, all he had called her was useless and pathetic. Kagome knew her time was running out and that the regular circumstances did not apply anymore – and she didn't care to follow rules. She ran to her grandfather's study, where she found a huge text book laid on his desk.

Clutter surrounded her immediately, and a couple of papers fell from high shelves. She flicked the light switch and dug through every scrap of information she could find. She needed to release Inuyasha, even if he would be mad at her for the remainder of her life. Or even if she had a remainder after this adventure was over.

~

He stamped his foot hard into the ground. Grumbling, Inuyasha jumped to the mouth of the well. His once-beautiful outfit was now completely covered in mud and dirt. It was caked dry, and plant parts were stuck in his silver hair.

_God, Kagome._ He thought to himself and shivered. _If you never wanted me to touch you again, you could've just told me!_ Inuyasha's mind turned the situation over and over – again and again. There was only one way to see it: Kagome hated him with every shred of flesh in her body.

The body he had wished so much to hold tight to his chest. To kiss on cool winter nights, and feel every inch of. A pang hit him painfully in the chest. His body fumed at her ignorance of him. The loss of his Kagome was too painful to bear.

~

Kagome's grandfather sat up in bed. He walked to his study room and opened the oak door. Carefully, so it wouldn't squeak.

"Kagome!" he cried. She jumped back in surprise at her grandfather's voice. Of all things, she hadn't expected him to wake up. She had done everything in her power so that it wouldn't happen.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he hollered in agony. All of his neatly organized clutter had now been scattered everywhere possible across the span of the room. He ran around, quickly picking up papers and putting them in there 'organized' place.

"I-I…" Kagome's voice faltered. She looked down at the carpet. Her cheeks became a rusty red and tears watered in her eyes, waiting in anticipation to fall down her chin and splatter on her grandfather's desk.

"I need Inuyasha to come back," she said finally, lifting her face to meet her grandfather's steady gaze. Her tone was firm, not questioning and not obeying – it was an order. She gulped.

"Fine. The spell's right there…" her grandfather said, shrugging. He pointed to a large volume on the shelves. "I don't want to control you… Go ahead, yes, take it… It's the right one, don't worry…" Kagome looked at her grandfather in surprise, and in her astonishment, ran to his frail body and hugged it close to her.

"Ohhh, thank you, Grandpa!" she wailed, tears trickling in happiness. "I promise you won't regret it!" Her grandfather mumbled something about that never being possible after she dashed out of the room and to the well.

~

Kagome breathed hard as her trembling fingers ran along the lines of ancient text. She closed her eyes and recited them. When she opened them again, the boulder was gone. Her eyes leaked tears of delight. Without further adieu, she jumped down the well.

~

Inuyasha sat in a boiling hot bathtub, soaking in all of its warmth. She didn't love him, that much was confirmed. If he couldn't just ignore her, he'd move onward and court other girls. Still, in his mind, he wondered if any woman could be as wonderful as Kagome. His eyes remained shut in concentration.

He heard the door to the bathroom slam. He opened his honey-golden eyes in a sharp reflex. Before him stood an embarrassed Kagome in her pajamas.

"Ooops…" she giggled. "Sorry, Inu-kun…" She left the room as quickly as she had entered. He could still hear the tapping of her foot as she waited for him to finish. Inuyasha blinked in amazement, and dried himself. He found a fresh pair of clothes, and looked at her innocently.

~

"Aren't you going to scream at me?" Kagome asked patiently. "About how much you want to kill me?" He shook his head. His hair was now tousled and cascaded down his back, two large strands in front of his ears. Inuyasha winced at her last comments.

"No, I'm not." He paused. "Why did you block the well, though?" Maturity rang through his voice, and Kagome was utterly shocked. The previous Inuyasha she knew would've beaten her to a pulp and then asked a couple of questions – all getting the same importance and attention.

"I didn't," she countered truthfully. "My grandfather did." Inuyasha's eyebrows rose.

"C'mere, wench," Inuyasha said, opening his arms to her. She obeyed respectfully and silently. "Are you P.M.S.-ing or something??? Or have I just had a dream?" Kagome gasped, enraged.

"HOW DARE YOU!!!" she screamed at him. "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT TO ME AGAIN!!!" Kagome thought of her average argument with Inuyasha, and agreed this one should be just the same.

"SIT!!!" Kagome yelled. "SIT DOWN NOW, BOY!!!" Inuyasha's body was flung to the ground in an invisible force. The crash woke the entire village and when the dust had cleared, Inuyasha's eyes were spinning out of control. He looked up at her, rubbing his sore head.

"Owww…" he whined, still rubbing his head. "You should know by now that I notice every change in your scent…" She blushed a weak crimson, not wanting to know what he meant. Nosiness took over.

"What?" she asked, suddenly intimidated.

"I said that I notice every change in your scent." A faint shiver went through Kagome's body, and it wasn't one of shock. She had known Inuyasha could smell her, what with his brilliant nose, but that he could tell when she… Kagome didn't want to think about it; it was too embarrassing. Inside her gut, she felt a warm, tingly feeling – one that she hadn't felt for a long while.

"Inu…" Kagome murmured softly. "I thought you said my scent was more of a stench…" She fidgeted with her fingers nervously.

"Ahmmm… You don't want to know, Kagome…" he muttered, now embarrassed and scratching the back of his silky head. Suddenly, she threw her arms around him, her eyes closed. Her voice muffled against his robe, she weep in his arms.

"I'm so sorry for not coming back sooner, Inuyasha!" she sniveled, tears ebbing from the corners of her eyes again. She wrinkled her nose, sniffing. "I didn't know how to open the well, I swear it!" He stroked her fragrant black hair and smoothed it softly. Inuyasha shushed her when his slender finger touched her peachy lips.


	3. Gone Astray Ch 3

Gone Astray – An Inu-Yasha Fanfic By Sammi-chan 

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN INU-YASHA, SO NOW I'M GONNA GO CRY!! ::sob.:: So I'm a drama queen. Love the drama, live the drama! FEEL THE DRAMA!! BE THE DRAMAAA~!!! ::Dragged off stage by security guards.::

**A/N:** Ahhhem. :D Okay, I'm sorry about the whole Sota time-value thing, and I admit it didn't work out too well. Wanted to tunnel all my romancy-action vibes to this fanfic, so I hope I was successful. If I wasn't, please tell me. Flames easily accepted, and all reviews are helpful. **_Please continue reviewing, and send all private comments to: animeangel2007@yahoo.com_** THANKS EVERYONE!

**Rating: PG (PG-13 later chapters?)**

**12/9/02 (BEGUN) - **

CHAPTER THREE 

Kagome trembled at his touch and pulled away. She cast her eyes back to the well. It was too much time – how long could her brother last against a demon so powerful? Myoga jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder, appearing from the middle of nowhere.

"Hello there, Kagome," his voice squeaked.

"I have to go back and get Sota," she whispered. Her eyes lingered on Inuyasha's face, contorted and discontented. His tan face moved closer to hers as he took another step towards her. He nudged her chin so that the rest of her face would follow and face him. Kagome's heart pounded in her chest. _'He's going to kiss me!'_

She could hear his breath – first entering slowly at his inhale, and his warmth being spread back to her. A sigh escaped his lips, and he turned his nose to the air indignantly. Kagome moaned softly; she had never actually expected him to do something like kiss her… What made her so sure he was going to do it right then, she didn't know. Even why she had thought that so immediately made her quiver. She didn't want a kiss from dog boy in a million years! Did she? He pulled his face away, and turned his gaze back towards the well.

"Feh. If I must," Inuyasha muttered, arms crossed. "Let's get going… C'mon, flea…" Instantly, Kagome pulled him down the well, and they landed, looking up at her grandfather. Again, he was spilling sacramental sake down the well's throat. Yet he hadn't realized they had returned… And it landed on their heads… again.

Their heads now drenched, and smelling of sake, they walked up the stairs leading to Sota's room. Kagome reached for Inuyasha's hand, which she gratefully found nearby. His nails struck the wood door, hard and fast, solid, as though made out of titanium. Brows furrowed, Inuyasha left the door in shreds, each as small as a splinter. 

"Inuyasha! This is my _home_!!" Kagome wailed, looking down at the shredded pieces of wood.

"Hmph. You want your brother saved or not?" He strode into the room with poise, careful not to cut his bare feet on the shards of wood on the ground before him. Quickly, his eyes scanned the room.

Darkness enveloped everything, and as far as he could see, all was safe. Suddenly, two slits loomed out of the darkness, pale green in color, and expanding their size. The demon had finally appeared, and Inuyasha scraped its 'face' with his sharp nails, which were stained underneath with blood from previous battles. Usually these battles contained the typical gory mess, and everyone took forever to get cleaned up, bandaged, and then moving again. Kagome shrunk to Inuyasha's side in fear. She wimpered and he only looked at her in disgust.

"Stupid girl," he said tilting his head, and turned his eyes back to the demon. "Make yourself useful, would you?" She nodded and ran to fetch her bow and arrows from downstairs. Moments later, Kagome reappeared armed and ready, only to find Inuyasha drenched in blood and unconscious on the floor. Sota sat motionless on his bed, cuddling a teddy bear, eyes wide. She dropped to Inuyasha's side, cradling his head in her arms. Her gray eyes snapped back to Sota.

"Are you all right?" Kagome smiled grimly. He nodded, speechless. She beckoned to him, and he shivered in the draft of the open window. "What happened, Sota?" Sota crawled to her, then pointed out the window. Cold air was drifting in, and although she didn't have nearly as good of a nose as Inuyasha, she could smell blood. And it was not just Inuyasha's splattering either – the demon had reached someone else. She softly laid down Inuyasha's silky white head on the carpet and leaned the top of her torso out the window. In the street, a car was rumbling deep within its engines, and as she peered further into the dark, she saw no driver at the wheel. Next to the car laid a body, one that was not moving. The door had been torn and slashed off, the body sprawled between the pavement and driver's seat. Thoughts racing through her head, Kagome tugged on Inuyasha's kimono, hoping to wake him.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered, shaking him harder. Tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks. Slowly she let go of the folds of cloth, and turned towards Sota. Finally, she shook Inuyasha violently hard, bringing him closer to her and then away again, over and over.

"Please, Inuyasha… Come back to me…" Kagome whispered.


End file.
